


You Have My Blue Roses

by poppysicle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppysicle/pseuds/poppysicle
Summary: When Victor turns twenty-one, the first tattoo appears. Unlike most of his own teammates and friends who got rather adventurous tattoos for their first time, his was different. It was a flower he wasn’t familiar with. It took a lot of asking around to figure out the name, Ajisai. At first, he didn’t know what it meant nor cared to know until he meets with his grandmother one morning to find out it’s a message to find his soulmate.And out of complete nature, he does just that





	You Have My Blue Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Victuuri Fluff Bang, accompanied [art](https://qulfeeh.tumblr.com/post/183777680210/soulmate-au-where-a-tattoo-representing-your) by qulfeeh! I had a lot of fun working with you and hopefully we can do more together!!

“ _ You will never believe what happened to me today! _ ” 

 

The speakers in Victor’s phone crackled a little under the strain of the blonde’s voice. He just continued drying the dishes he had been washing, used to his friend’s antics. “The experience was absolutely magnificent, I truly wish you took my advice to come along.”

Victor shook his head slightly and smiled, “Ah, shame. As much as I want you to give me the full spiel, however, you’ll have to spare the details since I’m due at the rink in 30 minutes.”

Somehow, Chris’s scowl could be heard over the static of the phone. “Your loss. Anyways. So I signed up for a personal tour to kind of get a feel of the history of the place before I started working there and I swear to the high heavens above, I somehow managed to snag the hottest guide on Earth. Absolutely gorgeous, super down to earth, and he took such good care of me… I’m pretty sure I’m in love.”

Victor chuckled, moving from the kitchen to his bedroom so that he could get his sports bag together. Chris’s voice continued to stream from his phone, chattering on about his “juicy” tour guide and apparently “sultry” accent, oblivious to Victor’s amusement as he changed into practice clothes. After a look in the mirror, Victor decided to put his hair in a ponytail.

“He had a beautiful personality to match his perfect face, and oh my god, you should have seen the look on his face when he saw my tattoo!” Chris’s voice turned into something fond. “It was like a spark had just been lit.”

Victor immediately stiffened, his friend’s words like a douse of cold water. His eyes shifted briefly to the tattoo on his wrist, peeking out from behind the long sleeve of his shirt. A tattoo he had never bothered to learn anything about, other than the name.  _ Ajisai, _ his mind willfully supplied. The thing had troubled him for a while, but now Victor couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Chris’s determined voice pulls him from his reverie. “I think I’m going to back in a couple months to see him again.”

“You should,” Victor replied cooley. He tore his eyes from his wrist, returning to the task at hand. He grabbed a towel and his skates, zipper closing loudly on his duffel. He heard Chris scoff on the line.

“You’re still freezing your ass off in that rink? Don’t you ever take a break?”

“Breaks are for when I’m home.”

The younger man sighed. “You know, I really do think you should learn about your tattoo...”

“Not now, Chris.”

“I’m serious, Victor. You should get it read by someone! Professional or not, you’re wasting away on that ice, and you know it.” Chris said in a rush, voice a mix of concern and irritation. “Your grandmother read mine, why don’t you go to her?”

Victor shrugged. Despite their shaky relationship, his grandma had always been willing to help out Victor’s friends, something that had generally confused him over the years. She had always wanted him to learn more about his tattoo, to feel something other than the general disinterest he expressed towards it. But he didn’t feel anything, and that was that.

“Maybe sometime soon,” Victor replied.

“You said that before I left.”

“And I’m sure I’ll try my best soon.”

“Victor...”

“I need to go,” Victor said. The time on his phone screen seemed to be mocking him; he didn’t really need to leave yet. “I’ll talk to you later?”

Chris gave a defeated sigh on the other line. “Alright.”

They bid their goodbyes and Victor grabbed his bag, heading out to the rink without a second thought. He pushed the conversation with Chris out of his head, choosing instead to focus on his new program for the upcoming season.

 

-

 

Victor took in the last of Yakov’s criticism before leaving the rink. The streets were colder at night, the dark atmosphere accompanied by a chilling breeze. Victor pulled his scarf up on his face; it would be just his luck to catch a cold. He kept his eyes towards the ground, too tired to deal with the world around him.

All he would see are couples, both young and old, right after the other. They didn’t make him jealous, per say, he honestly couldn’t care less. But to know that it was something as simple, as  _ mundane _ as a silly tattoo for them to be founding their love upon? It seemed weak. 

The whole system seemed unfair. What about those who didn’t love their supposed ‘soulmate’? Those whose desires didn’t fall into the spectrum accepted by society? It left a sour taste in his mouth. After all, Victor’s parents hadn’t loved each other, despite the markings saying otherwise. There was nothing happy in the marriage they had forced themselves into, designating themselves to a life of false smiles and lies. They had tried to cover it, really, they did. But Victor had always known better.

There wasn’t anything happy about their marriage, no matter how hard they tried to pretend in front of him. Victor stopped in his tracks, he huffed in frustration before pulling his jacket and long sleeve up to see the tattoo on his wrist.

His blue eyes stared and stared and stared until he couldn’t anymore. What the hell is this suppose to mean?  _ How do people just figure out it’s their soulmate? _ Victor pulled his sleeves back and tucked both of his hands into the pocket of his jacket before stomping home. 

Once he unlocked the door, he was greeted by his happy poodle. Victor placed his things down before heading to his room to shower. After his shower, he went into his room with a grip on his towel that was wrapped on his lower region. He reached for his phone to turn it on, trying to not look at the flower on his wrist.

The phone turned back on, showing his lock screen of Makkachin and his mother together. A notification popped up immediately, another right after. There was a missed call from his grandmother and a voice mail left behind with it. He unlocked his phone and played the voicemail as he started to change into sleepwear. 

“ _ Hi, Vitya. I wanted to call to see if you could visit me in the morning for breakfast. I need help moving some things around and it would help me. Please let me know _ .”

Victor ended the voicemail and went straight to his message to send a quick text to her explaining he would be there around eight. He placed his phone down, getting ready for bed and setting the alarm to remind him to wake up early. Makkachin followed in, propping himself onto the bed and going in a few circles to get comfortable.

Turning the lights off, Victor found himself finally in bed with loose muscles and the comfort of his pup. 

 

-

 

The ride there felt longer than usual, it had been awhile since he was in this area. Especially to see his grandmother, which felt even longer. He focused on the road until he found a familiar neighborhood and turned into it. The drive was a few more turns before he finally was able to put the car in park and get out.

The house was still small as ever. A neutral shade of grey that surrounded the panels all around the house. The roof a navy blue that looks extremely worn down and more. This is where his mother grew up, alongside his grandparents and two uncles. Victor can remember coming here as a child, not as often as most children would see their grandparents. He can remember standing at the stairs of the porch, awaiting for his grandfather’s approval to come in to stay the night. The younger man let out a shaky breath before walking across the front lawn to the stairs. Taking each step with care, hearing the creak below each one. 

Victor knocked on the wooden door, seeing a few of the pieces on the white door have come off throughout the years. He waited a few moments before deciding to reach out to knock again, his action coming to a halt when the door handle jiggles. The door opened to reveal a women lower than him with a soft, aged face. She glanced him over and opened the door wider.

“Hi, Vitya.”

“Hi,” Victor replied, stepping into the warmth of the home.

Everything was still the same on the inside as well. The frames on the walls still hung with pride that felt sadder than before. Couches and tables in the same positions by the fireplace that held important artifacts on the ledge. Everything was small, but neat. He removed his shoes and scarf, hanging the scarf with his coat on the coat hanger by the door. 

“How have you been, young man?”

“Good, I’m still working.”

“I see you on the screens every time I go to the salon,” she replied when going into the kitchen.

He trailed behind her, knowing to immediately go to the cupboards to grab a couple mugs to start pour the tea that seemed to be already made. There was a plate of food beside the kettle, he knew it was for him.

She took the kettle and poured water into the mug, placing the usual things she did in his tea before shooing him into the dining hall. He held his plate and drink, finding a seat at the four seated table by the couches. He ate in the silence of her home, she went down the hallway into the other rooms. 

Once he finished, he knew where to go and went down the hall to the room straight ahead. The door was already open. His grandmother was looking at the desk that was very familiar. The room had been his mother’s childhood room. The furniture was clearly as old as the rest of it in the house but Victor couldn’t put a finger on why she wanted to move things around.

Without another word, his grandmother opened the chore with a small booklet. The cover was a beautiful pink color and had designs of roses on the front with a scribbled name at the bottom of it. The book was his mother’s, his grandmother opened it up and turned the pages until she found the one she was looking for. 

She pulled out a photograph from the page and held it for a few seconds, taking in the low quality and message of the photo. The photo was in front of him and he took it, finding it was a picture of his mother’s tattoo that sat blatantly on her back where her spine starts. The tattoo was red, a rose with thorns around it. Victor couldn’t say it was ugly, but it didn’t look like a happy or soft tattoo as his own. 

“This was my father’s symbol?”

She nodded, “A symbol that frightened your mom when she first got it, she hoped meeting him would make it go away but you know your grandparents.”

His father’s side was a whole different world when it came to these type of tattoos. His grandmother was obsessed with the concept as his grandfather. They always shared their story at parties and made sure each of their kids found their soulmates through the tattoos they had. Including his father, who wanted them to marry when he met his mom.

It all made sense now.

“Do you think this could happen to me?” Victor asked carelessly, hanging back the photo. “What if my person is like my father?”

Placing the photo back into the book, his grandmother flipped more pages until it landed on the last one that held a photo in it. She pulled it out and handed it to Victor, he looked at it and tilted his head in confusion.

“Blue roses? She got another tattoo?”

“This soulmate was different,” she explained when turning the photo over for him to read the date and time stamp. “This is when she found out she was pregnant with you.”

Victor stared at the photo once more, not believing his eyes to realize he was also his soulmate but the different type. He was close to his mother as a child but slowly pulled away as a teenager, it made him think back to how he might’ve made her feel.

“I hope you don’t get mad at me, Vitya.”

His grandmother put the photo back and placed it in it’s rightful spot in the desk. 

“Get mad? At you?” Victor asked curiously, crossing his arms instinctively.

“I did a bit of research with the help of someone,” she began, walking towards him. Her hands reached for his arm, causing him to flinch at the gentle touch. “But, I know what this is for.”

His grandmother pushed his sleeve back to gaze at the tattoo she saw on him at his party, despite the fact he kept trying to keep it from everyone all night. It was still the same bright color it may have ever been and still popped out from his pale skin that matched her own quite nicely, yet her tattoos all faded away.

“You said you didn’t know,” Victor replied.

She smiled at him for the first time in what felt like forever, “I do now.”

 

-

 

The sky was many beautiful shades of blue, almost too good to be true when gazing up at it. Victor pulled his suitcase alongside him, nodding his head slightly at the people in the area in case he made eye contact with them. He glanced at his phone, following the GPS to the place his grandmother recommended.

Japan was a lot more different than he could have ever expected. It felt fresher at times, especially in this part of the South. He decided upon arrival that it was a good idea for coming. Even if he doesn’t find what or who he needs, he came here to relax at least. A week or so should be enough time before going back to Yakov yelling at him for not telling him he was going to be gone.

But, Victor didn’t care.

Walking seemed more suitable since the town was smaller than expected. Victor continued past a comforting sight of the sea, reminding him of Russia. The sight was something to take in that he almost stopped to send a picture to his grandmother, but reminded himself he had all the time in the world to do it.

While his eyes were glued to the scenery, he shook out of it and decided to turn back and felt immediate collision with another body. The person’s head knocked his own, causing them both to fall back at the same time. His behind landing on the concrete ground and suitcase out of hand, slightly rolling forwards before the stranger caught it.

He rubbed his aching head and glanced ahead of him, he lost his train of thought. The man on the ground rubbed his own head and looked up at him with wide eyes.

It was another man, a little bit shorter with messy black hair. Pretty brown eyes that truly did look big every time he looked closer, fitting his slightly chubby cheeks. The man was very attractive, not something he thought he’d find on his first day here nor run into.

“I’m so sorry!” The other man said in English, scrambling to get up and put his hand out to him. “Are you okay?”

He nodded slightly, feeling the dull ache of moving his head and smiled sheepishly. That earned him one right back, he noticed his hand was out for him to take. Reaching for it, Victor stopped in his tracks and focused on his skin.

The foreigner glanced at the stranger’s wrist, his tattoo peeking from the unfitted long sleeve. Upon his pale skin was a blue rose, a very pretty one with detail and more. Victor blinked a couple times and the stranger didn’t realize what Victor was looking at until he moved to pull his own sleeve down.

Those brown eyes that were once watching Victor were now on his wrist. It looked like the man was trying to process what he was looking at. Either he may not have seen it before or this could be it, which would be Victor’s lucky day.

“ _ Ajisai _ ..” He murmured, he gazed at Victor, “Those are my favorite.”

Victor smiled and motioned the other man’s wrist, “You have my blue roses.”

They stared at each other for what felt like forever, until the stranger’s face turned a pretty shade of pink. The big brown eyes once again started to move around awkwardly, trying not to look at Victor which he found quite charming. 

He paused, almost as if time has stopped for the two of them. Did his parents ever get to experience this? Did they get to experience this heart skipping feeling that has Victor’s stomach fluttering? He almost feels guilty for such a perfect moment to pawn on him.

But, maybe this is what his mother would’ve wanted. If anything, maybe this is what she wanted for him as his soulmate. 

The older man reached for his hand, their hands tightened as the other man pulled him off the ground. Victor dusted himself off a bit, grabbing for his suitcase but not before he put his hand out for him again.

“I’m Victor, Victor Nikiforov.”

The stranger looked at his hand before taking it again, “Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri.”  
  



End file.
